The Worst Aniversary Party In The Evergreen Forest
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Today is Forest and Lucky Sneer's 25th wedding aniversary. But what happens when things don't go just as they planned? New story, chapter 1 up.


Chapter 1: The Special Day

It was a beautiful and starry June night in the Raccoon mansion (former property of old Cyril Sneer). In the dining room, Bernard was doing his best trying to get his toddler son, Alphonse, to eat his creamed spinach, but Alphonse wasn't cooperating. He hated creamed spinach with a passion, although he hated strained peas even more.

"Come on, Alphonse," Bernard said. "Spinach is good for you."

Alphonse made a face. He babbled, "Yucky!" And with that he pushed the bowl of creamed spinach off the tray of his highchair. It landed right on Bernard's red sweater.

"Alphonse!" he shouted.

Just then, Millie came by. "Having a little trouble there, Bernard?" she asked. Then she patted Alphonse on the head. "Hey there, sweetheart." Alphonse looked up at Millie and cooed happily, "Auntie!"

"Oh, hey, Millie," Bernard said. "Well, serves me right for trying to feed Alphonse creamed spinach while wearing my good sweater."

"It's not your fault," replied Millie. "We remember Dad telling us that he acted the same way when he was a baby--he hated creamed spinach, but still he got over it. I hope your son will get over it, too."

"I don't think creamed spinach was so bad," said Bernard. Sniffing the bowl, he continued, "Maybe Grandma was right about putting the spinach in the fridge--it smells _awful_."

Millie sat down beside Bernard. She then said, "Guess what? Aunt Evelyn's coming over to see us today."

Bernard looked up from wiping the mess off of his sweater. A confused look was on his face. He asked, "Who's...who's Aunt Evelyn?"

"Dad's sister," replied Millie with an exasperated groan. "Are you starting to lose your memory or are you just goofing off?"

Bernard said, "Oh, no, no, Millie. It's just that...we haven't seen her in a long, long time."

"We were four years old the last time we've seen her. And now she's coming all the way from Leafy Acres to visit."

Bernard smiled, saying, "Oh...oh, yeah. That's good news, indeed."

But the peaceful silence was shattered by the shouting noises originating from the living room. Bernard and Millie went to see what was going on and were in for a shock. Their parents, Forest and Lucky Sneer, were in an argument--their first one in 25 years.

"What do you mean there's not enough money for Aunt Evelyn's bullet train trip?" shouted Lucky.

"I told you it's too expensive!" snapped Forest. "The tickets cost 50 dollars, and I have only 25 dollars. I don't have enough!"

"Well, I don't, either! You have a job, you have a fixed hourly wage, and _YOU_ have a family to feed and look after! And what do I have? _NOTHING_!"

"I'd quit too if I have a pompous little raccoon for a nagging wife!"

Lucky slapped him, and Forest fell flat on the floor. Lucky left the room, growling, "You simpleton..."

"Dad?" asked Bernard. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, son," said Forest, getting up. "It's been a long time since your mother and I have ever had an argument like this. We hadn't said any angry words to each other throughout our marriage...until now. It was her attitude that got the better of me."

"Are you sure Mom will calm down after this?" said Millie.

Forest sighed, before answering, "She will...someday, she will."

In the attic, Lucky was still fuming over the argument. She was sweeping the room when Bert came in. He said, "Are you excited that your sister-in-law's finally coming to stay with us for a while?"

Lucky turned around and saw her father. She replied sternly, "Not now, Pop. I'm not in a mood..."

"What happened?" asked Bert. "Was something wrong?"

"My husband didn't have enough money to buy tickets to send to Evelyn. She might as well arrive in a taxi cab."

"Well, she does have enough money to go by taxi. Why, she'll be here in a matter of minutes!"

Lucky scowled at her father's cheerfulness and swept up the floor so hard and fast, a huge cloud of dust filled the whole room. She and Bert sneezed and coughed until the dust cloud disappeared. Blinded by the dust, Lucky fell on a small cardboard box. She got up and looked at the box. It was marked "Time Capsule 2029".

"What's this?" she wondered. Opening the box, she gasped in amazement. Inside the box was a long, beautiful, and white wedding dress. It had a satin off-the-shoulder bodice, and the top and sleeves were made of tulle. The cuffs of the sleeves were satin, as well. And it was yellowed with age.

"It's your old wedding gown," said Bert. "From when you and Forest got married."

Warm tears ran down Lucky's face as she started to sob. She whispered happily, "I never thought that this would end up in Cyril's attic. I haven't seen this lovely dress for years!"

Bert replied, "That's not the only item in the box. There's also your bouquet, your wedding album, two empty champagne glasses...the whole kaboodle! Cedric put it up for you while you were on a honeymoon."

Lucky smiled. She sighed and said, "And of course, I remember the day he proposed to me."

"Really?" asked Bert.

"Yes," Lucky replied. "But, perhaps you know the reason for our argument."

"Which is...?"

She answered tearfully, "It's June 15, Pop--Forest forgot our 25th silver aniversary..."

* * *

Next Chapter: The Raccoon family plan the aniversary party.


End file.
